Perilous Commute
by Arcana Major
Summary: "There were times Henry Mills wished he could've inherited some of his extended family's awesome array of skills. This was one of those them."


**Title:** Perilous Commute

**Summary:** There were times Henry Mills wished he could've inherited some of his extended family's awesome array of skills. This was one of those them.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters of_ Once Upon a Time_ or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _The rights belong to their respective creators, I do not use them for any means of fiscal gain.

* * *

There were times Henry Mills wished he could've inherited some of his extended family's awesome array of skills. This was one of those them, he thought as he tried to struggle against Greg's vice-like grip on his arm.

"Relax kid, we're not going to hurt you." Tamara said as she lead them to the docks.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke!"

She shrugged. "True, but that was never the point."

"It wasn't?"

Greg's grip tightened, dragging him along faster. "See we came here to destroy Magic, Henry. But then we found something more important, something that changed..."

His words died in his throat as they all suddenly found themselves unable to move. It felt like the air had solidified around them.

"What the...?" Greg ground out.

"Magic!" Tamara snarled.

Henry's spirits soared. There were only a few people who could do something like this. He turned his head as best he could, expecting to see either of his mothers or even Mr. Gold.

Instead, standing just behind them were two women. One, the youngest of the two, had her arm extended towards them, a look of concentration on her face. She must be the witch. The other woman was starting at her companion, a strange red and silver axe held loosely by her leg.

"You really had to snare the kid as well, D?" She asked her partner. Her accent was thick, like Boston or something, Henry thought.

"Well sorry, I was improvising..." Her partner replied

"What are...?"

"Shut up! You okay, kid?" The dark haired one asked.

Henry glanced around nervously, still hoping to see someone he knew. "Yeah. Could be better though"

The woman smiled. "I like you. You okay to release them Dawn?"

"Just say the word."

The woman walked round to face them.

"Now listen up. We're going to release you and then we're gonna have a little chat. You do anything stupid," She hefted the axe onto her shoulder. "And it won't be pretty."

Her companion snorted. "You end that with capisce and I'm telling Xander..."

A pained look flashed across the dark haired woman's face before she fixed a glare back on the two frozen adults.

"Got it?"

They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes before nodding at the woman. With a wave of her hand and something muttered under her breath, the younger woman freed them. Henry let out a gasp as he felt the pressure on him lift. Both Tamara and Greg staggered to the floor at the sudden change.

He felt himself being helped gently to his feet. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Henry."

"Okay, my name's Dawn. Do you know where your parents are?"

"They're um..." He paused, trying to figure out what to tell the strangers. They obviously knew about magic, but then again the last stranger to come into town with magic had been Cora. "...around here somewhere."

He looked around, trying to see if he could see either of his moms. Instead he saw Tamara reach into her jacket slowly.

"Look out!" He yelled.

Dawn's head shot up at his warning, her arm raising at the same time. Henry watched as Greg was sent sailing through the air. The gun he had been drawing skittering across the floor.

In the time that Dawn had dealt with Greg, Tamara had drawn her taser and was advancing on the distracted witch. Henry opened his mouth to warn her but before the words would come, there was a brown/black blur as the dark haired woman appeared. She caught Tamara's arm and twisted it, the taser falling from her grasp. "See, that counts as doing something stupid." With a final push, Tamara fell to the floor.

"Now," The woman lifted her axe, the blade of it resting against Tamara's neck, she cast a worried glance at it before staring stubbornly up at the woman holding it. "I think it's time we had that talk."

Henry stared at the scene transfixed, until he spotted a group of familiar figures in the distance. "Mom!"


End file.
